1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer printing systems and more particularly pertains to a new oil based computer printing system for providing an efficient effective means for producing artistic printings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of computer printing systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, computer printing systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art apparatus for creating artistic printings include U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,946; U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,596; U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,163; U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,652; U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,449; U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,542; U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,131; U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,127; U.S. Patent Des. 343,192; U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,387; U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,440; U.S. Pat. No. 5,631,681; U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,007; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,154.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new oil based computer printing system. The inventive device includes a computer system including a scanner for capturing an image and a printer for printing the image onto a canvas-like material using oil based inks to produce a printing in the nature of an oil based painting.
In these respects, the oil based computer printing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an efficient effective means for producing artistic printings.